Between us
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Algo extraño sucede en el Sunny...pero ¿de qué puede tratarse?


**Between us**

Chopper se encontraba caminando por el Sunny tras unas horas de estudio en su consulta. Ahora lo que quería era pasar un buen rato junto a sus nakama, seguramente en estos momentos estarán jugando a algo muy divertido o, tal vez, pescando algo para esta noche.

Con estos pensamientos en la cabeza y cuando iba a punto de salir a la cubierta una extraña sensación le cruzó por todo su cuerpo obligándole a retroceder al momento mientras con sus pezuñas intentaba calmar aquella sensación.

"¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!" se preguntó mientras miraba a todos lados como si pudiera ver que fue lo que le tocó.

Pero no había nada. Solamente se encontraba él allí rodeado de nada más.

"Ha sido algo muy raro."

Pensando que se trató de un hecho aislado y que no se volvería a repetir intentó salir por segunda vez a la cubierta. Solamente fue poner un pie fuera que de nuevo volvió a sentir aquella sensación recorrerle el cuerpo.

"¡AAAAHH!" gritó Chopper mientras retrocedía dando vueltas.

Así fue como le encontró Usopp.

"Oi, Chopper. ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?" le preguntó mientras se acercaba a su nakama. "Menudos gritos estás dando."

Chopper no tardó ni un segundo en esconderse tras Usopp sin apartar la vista de la zona que le había dado aquellas extrañas sensaciones.

"Algo raro le pasa a esa zona del Sunny." Le dijo Chopper señalándole a la zona en cuestión.

"¿Algo raro?" Usopp miró con cierta curiosidad a donde le señalaba Chopper. "¿Como qué?"

Eso le hizo pensar en como definir aquella sensación pues simplemente estaba más preocupado por su existencia que por saber como describirla. Aunque eso no quería decir que no tuviera cierta idea.

"Es bastante parecido a lo que me ocurre con mi pelaje cuando hay tormentas…e-eléctricas." Le explicó Chopper mientras se pasaba la pezuña por un brazo.

Aquello no le gustó ni un pelo a Usopp pues, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido desde que sucedió, le recordaba a lo sentido con los ataques de Enel. Y esa era una experiencia que no tenía muchas ganas de repetir si tenía algo que decir al respecto.

"¡¿Electricidad?!"

La voz de Usopp mostraba el temor que aún tenía a causa de Kami Enel.

"Si pero hace más cosquillas que daño real."

_'¿Cosquillas?'_

Aquello cambiaba mucho las cosas. Si no existía peligro pues podía actuar de manera valiente sin temor a perder el respeto de su nakama. Con gran precaución se acercó hasta la zona indicada por Chopper.

"Hum, a simple vista no parece que haya nada raro." Usopp tenía la vista fija intentando encontrar algún indicio que indicase que algo extraña pasaba en aquel sitio.

Estirando un brazo, alargó el dedo índice con gran cuidado hasta que notó como empezó a sentir un ligero cosquilleo en la punta del dedo. Rápidamente retiró el dedo. Su corazón latía a una velocidad vertiginosa.

"¡¿Qué ha pasado, Usopp?!" quiso saber Chopper al ver las acciones de Usopp.

"Pude sentirlo." Le confirmó Usopp. "Ha sido algo muy raro pero…voy a probar de nuevo."

Chopper miraba con gran asombro como Usopp se iba a enfrentar al extraño suceso por una segunda vez sin un segundo pensamiento. Como siempre su nakama actuaba de la manera tan valiente que a él le gustaría algún día poder imitar.

Una vez más Usopp alargó su mano hasta que empezó a sentir una vez más aquella eléctrica sensación empezar a recorrer su cuerpo pero ahora ya sabiendo lo que se iba a encontrar no sentía el mismo temor.

Viendo como a Usopp no parecía que le pasaba nada malo por interactuar con aquella extraña corriente, Chopper también alargó su brazo hasta que entró en contacto con la corriente eléctrica. El cosquilleo se fue extendiendo desde su brazo por todo su cuerpo. En verdad hacía cosquillas.

"Es una sensación agradable." Dijo Chopper.

"Ha ha ha, mira como se te pone el pelo de punta." Se reía Usopp al ver como el pelaje de Chopper reaccionaba a la electricidad.

"Ha ha ha ha, me hace cosquillas." Chopper empezó a reírse también.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó de pronto alguien a sus espaldas.

"¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!!" gritaron Usopp y Chopper abrazándose del susto.

Su grito fue respondido por uno igual de asustado proveniente de Brook.

"¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!!"

Los gritos empezaron a menguar cuando todos fueron conscientes de que no había nada de lo que realmente asustarse y que solamente se encontraban ellos tres allí solos.

"¡Joder, Brook podías avisar!!" se quejó Usopp mientras intentaba tranquilizar a su corazón. "Casi nos da un infarto, ¿verdad, Dr. Chopper?"

"Si, un infarto." Repitió Chopper mientras hacía todo lo posible por relajarse. "Y no me digas así, baka. Que sabes que no me gusta que me adulen."

Pronto los tres nakama lograron calmarse.

"Por poco se me sale el corazón por la boca. Aunque claro…¡¡¡YO NO TENGO CORAZÓN PORQUE SÓLO SOY HUESOS!!!" bromeaba Brook totalmente recuperado. "YO HO HO HO."

Usopp que había quedado arrodillado en el suelo por la fuerte impresión recibida se levantó como pudo intentando recuperar su porte temerario antes de que Chopper se diera cuenta de que se había asustado más que él.

"¿Y qué estáis haciendo aquí los dos solos?" les preguntó curioso Brook.

Chopper le contó que había encontrado un espacio en el Sunny que producía leves descargas eléctricas. Por supuesto que Usopp se mostró como el valiente que se atrevió a jugársela contra aquel extraño fenómeno en el intento de averiguar de qué podía tratarse. Con todo lo que le contaron no fue inesperado que el propio Brook también quisiera probarlo.

Alargó su brazo hasta que atravesó el espacio eléctrico dispuesto a sentir el cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo……

"No pasa nada." Anunció serenadamente Brook a sus dos nakama.

"¿En serio?"

"¿Nada?"

Cuando Usopp y Chopper metieron sus propios brazos en aquel espacio esperando sentir la misma sensación de cosquilleo recorrerles la piel fueron sorprendidos por una sensación total de vacío.

El aura eléctrica había desaparecido.

"Es muy extraño. Me pregunto que puede haber pasado en tan poco tiempo para que haya desaparecido." Mascullaba Usopp ciertamente interesado por aquel extraño fenómeno.

Ahora, sin aquella corriente eléctrica, Chopper pudo salir a cubierta. Pero la corriente eléctrica tampoco estaba allí fuera. Los únicos que allí estaban eran dos de sus nakama.

Zoro que estaba durmiendo apoyado contra una de las paredes, y Robin que leía uno de sus libros sin mayor preocupación en el mundo.

Chopper se dirigió hacia Robin pues de ninguna manera iba a despertar a Zoro para preguntarle por algo tan extraño si se lo había pasado todo el rato durmiendo.

"Robin, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" le pidió amablemente Chopper deteniéndose frente a ella.

Bajando el libro que les separaba Robin le miró con sus ojos azules mientras una dulce sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

"Por supuesto, Chopper-san. Sólo espero poder serte de alguna ayuda." La voz de Robin tan serena como siempre.

Una vez más Chopper reaccionó de manera contradictoria en sus acciones y sus palabras quejándose de que los halagos no le gustaban mientras bailaba contento.

"¿Has notado algo extraño aquí fuera durante los últimos cinco minutos?" Chopper esperaba ansioso por alguna pista que les pudiera ayudar a resolver el misterioso caso de la corriente eléctrica.

Robin puso un gesto pensativo mientras hacía memoria de cualquier suceso que pudiera adaptarse al pedido por Chopper, pero por mucho que pensase no era capaz de encontrar nada semejante.

"Lo siento, Chopper. Pero no he visto nada fuera de lo normal."

Dándole shai por su tiempo Chopper volvió a donde estaban Usopp y Brook.

"Es una pena." Decía Brook cuando entró Chopper. "Me hubiera gustado poder sentir la corriente recorrer mi piel. Aunque claro…¡¡YO NO TENGO PIEL PORQUE SÓLO SOY HUESOS!! YO HO HO HO HO."

Viendo que aquí ya no había nada más que hacer Chopper les dijo que se iba a pescar por si alguno de ellos le quería acompañar. Por supuesto que Usopp se apuntó asegurándole que sería capaz de capturar la pieza más grande que jamás hubieran visto.

Iban tan despreocupados hablando entre ellos que no notaron el cambio de temperatura en el ambiente hasta que se metieron de lleno en su interior.

"**¡¡¡AAAAHHHHH!!!**"

Sus gritos resonaron por todo el Sunny atrayendo la atención del resto de los Mugiwara que al llegar podían ver a los tres mientras no dejaban de abanicarse con cualquier cosa que encontraban a mano.

"¿Se puede saber a qué diablos vienen esos gritos?" exigió saber Nami.

Aquellos tres empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo resultando imposible para nadie saber de que estaban hablando. Fue necesaria la mirada asesina de Nami para lograr que se callasen al instante.

"Una vez más." Volvió a hablar Nami con su voz intimidadora. "¿Qué ha pasado para que griten como unos energúmenos?"

Mientras Usopp y Chopper se lanzaron una mirada para decidir quien de los dos iba a contar la historia, Brook se les adelantó.

"Resulta que al intentar salir a cubierta por ahí sentí como un fuego empezaba a quemarme vivo." Le dijo señalando la zona por la que habían intentado salir los tres nakama. "PERO CLARO, YO NO PUEDO MORIR PORQUE YA ESTOY MUERTO. YO HO HO HO HO."

Luffy se rió de la broma de Brook solamente para compartir el golpe que les dio Sanji para hacerles callar a instancias de Nami.

"Arigatou, Sanji-kun."

Pero las palabras de Nami sólo sirvieron para hacer que ahora fuera Sanji quien se pusiera a decir burrada tras burrada. Por supuesto que Nami no dudó ni un instante en hacerle callar con un buen golpe en la cabeza.

"Y ahora, Chopper. Explícate."

Escondido tras Franky, por ser el más resistente de los presentes por si acaso a Nami se le ocurría volver a golpearles, empezó a contarles lo sucedido. Primero la experiencia con aquella extraña corriente eléctrica y por último aquel calor abrasador que había surgido de la nada.

"Eso es absurdo." Dijo Nami mientras se dirigía hacia la zona en cuestión dispuesto a demostrarles que aquello no tenía sentido. "Mira que llegan a ser unos auténticos baka."

A pesar de sus seguras palabras se acercó con gran cuidado a la zona, entrando poco a poco en ella, para no llevarse algún tipo de disgusto. Cuando logró salir a la cubierta sin haber sufrido ninguna de las extrañas experiencias relatadas por Chopper se dispuso a volverse para darles un buen escarmiento por mentirosos, algo esperado por parte de Usopp pero una sorpresa viniendo de Chopper y Brook, se fijó en que allí se encontraban los dos que no habían acudido atraídos por los gritos de aquellos tres.

Robin y Zoro.

Fijándose en donde estaban y viendo como mientras uno dormía profundamente el otro estaba enfrascado en la lectura de un libro, Nami creyó haber resuelto el enigma de la zona misteriosa.

Nami se detuvo en la cubierta justo en el lugar donde, según lo contado, ocurrían los extraños fenómenos. Su atención siempre dirigida a los que estaban en el interior del Sunny.

"Ya podéis estar tranquilos porque estos sucesos **NO** volverán a ocurrir. Así que ya podemos volver a nuestros quehaceres sin miedo alguno."

Dicho esto empezó a dirigirse de vuelta a su camarote donde estaba ocupada con el dibujo de un mapa de Water 7, esperaba que haber tenido la oportunidad de ver los trabajos de Iceburg le abrían servido para realizar su trabajo con mayor detalle. Pero cuando no se había alejado ni unos metros los gritos de todos sus nakama la detuvieron en seco.

Al volverse los vio revolcándose por el suelo en un intento por 'apagar' aquel calor que les cubría el cuerpo. Incluso Usopp y Luffy intentaban cogerle las botellas de cola de Franky para refrescarse. Chopper se desmayó del sofoco provocado por el aumento inesperado de la temperatura mientras Brook no se sabía muy bien si gritaba por el calor que le atacó o por los gritos de los demás. Lo único bueno era que Sanji seguía inconsciente en el suelo ajeno a todo…y por su cara extremadamente feliz en sus sueños.

Nami aceleró el paso y volvió a salir a cubierta.

"**¡¡HE DICHO QUE NO SE IBA A VOLVER A REPETIR!!**" su mirada pasó de uno a otro nakama que seguían en la misma postura en que los había visto antes. "¡¡SI ASÍ LO QUERÉIS PUES IROS A UN CUARTO!!"

Con estas palabras Nami se largó rumiando cosas por lo bajo acerca de gente sin respecto de los que no tienen a nadie, o que no tienen porque el otro es incapaz de ver lo que tiene delante, y que deberían ser más discretos.

Sin darse cuenta Luffy había salido a cubierta pero cuando iba a ponerse a gritar se dio cuenta de que ahora o sentía ninguna clase de calor, aunque tampoco sentía aquella corriente eléctrica de la que les habló Chopper, pero siendo de el poseedor de la Gomu Gomu no Mi suponía que daría igual.

Justo cuando estaban llamando a los demás para ir a pescar empezó a sentir como aquel calor estaba regresando y de un salto se puso a cubierto en el interior del Sunny, decidiendo que lo mejor sería salir a cubierta por otra parte.

Una vez más Zoro y Robin volvieron a quedarse a solas.

Abriendo los ojos el kenshi lanzó una mirada cargada de deseo a Robin que era ardientemente reflejada por sus propios ojos en dirección a Zoro.

Podía decirse que la ardiente pasión que existía entre ellos era palpable…y, ¿qué decir de la tensión sexual?

Pues que se podía sentir las chispas que provocaban.

**THE FIN**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lo que existe entre dos personas siempre puede llegar a afectar a los demás. Pero lo que hay entre Zoro y Robin puede resultar muy peligroso para la salud de sus nakama.

Una pequeñez sin mucho cuento y sustancia pero que lleva ciertas expresiones a su límite. ;DDD

Pasar una buenas Fiestas!!!


End file.
